The Maiden Girl
by Zutarain123
Summary: Katara gets captured onto Zuko's ship. Toph and Katara meet and Aang comes along, well you'll just have to read the story to figure out the rest. It is Zutara and Taang so be aware.
1. Chapter 1

The Maiden Girl

Hard Times

My mother was dying and I couldn't help her in any way. The fleets of fire nation ships were everywhere. All I could do is watch as the village goes down. I peered out the doorway. Our warriors didn't stand a chance against the fire nation. Soon the whole village would be water. All water.

I wanted to know who was responsible for all of this. The ships suddenly stopped, and the army started flooding out. They looked peaceful, but who knows. For a minute, all of the soldiers paused for their leader. He was young, around my age. I could almost see us getting married then I thought '_what am I thinking? He's from the fire nation. The complete opposite of the water tribes. There is no way that he was interested in _me_. Maybe I should play prisoner and see what he is like.' _Then my mother took her last breath.

"Katara," she said, "please forgive me and stay safe."

My father came in and saw me in tears. He left as quickly as he came. Being an only child was hard, I mean no one to help you with anything. I started planning my escape. I will go out without a pack and pretend to be lost in the war. Hopefully a solider will see me and take me captive.

A smooth voice outside the door said, "Whoever is in there, come out and serve me."

That's all I needed. I came out as quickly as I could.

He said "I am Prince Zuko and my father sent me to come back with water peasants and I will return with them.

* * *

**This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. PLZ review cause I might get stuck along the and then forget about it soooooooooo..................**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Aboard

Chapter Two ( Katara's voice)  
I followed him outside. He directed me to a group of people in front of the ships. Few of the people were yelling, and one was being held back.  
"If you don't stop this madness, I will tell the benders to release their powers on you," were his exact words.  
He was dressed like other boys, but he had a big resemblance to my father.  
"What are you looking at? If your mother and father died, wouldn't you be like me?" he screamed .  
I realized that his cheeks were shining in the sun. If he was my brother, that means father died too. I held back my tears feeling strong. It could or it couldn't be be that way.

BTW I 3 Reviews!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Zuko time

Chapter Three ( Zuko's voice)

Once aboard my ship, I headed toward Uncle's Pai Cho room.

"Come in," he said before I could even raise a finger.

I entered the light room. I had to shield my eyes because it was brighter than usual.

" What is wrong, nephew?"

"Nothing you need to know. I've captured at least 50 peasants, and there's one that I want under my control. Just mine."

"O.K. You want this girl, I am assuming, to be under your control only."

"Yes Uncle. Send for a tailor. She needs about five new pairs of the prettiest fire nation dresses that he can sew. The Jeweler will also need to be contacted for she needs pearls and blue sapphires. She is about 16 so she has to have her hair up so give her a sapphire hair comb."

" As you wish."

Sorry this is so short, I already had it written so the next chapter is longer, I promise! Oh and thanks to Graceful Fighter for reviewing! I love reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter Four ( Katara's voice)

As soon as I got on the ship, I was immediately taken by guards. They led me down many confusing corridors that I wish I could remembered so I could get out easy. We stopped in front of a door that said _private suite_. The door opened suddenly to a room unlike any other. It was covered in Fire Nation symbols. There was red dragons and black scrolls with gold writing. All the walls were painted a dark ruby red. Everything was pretty to me, but I still didn't know why they brought me here. One of the guards finally spoke, " The Prince would like you to stay here until we get to Ember Island. Dresses are being sewed for you so you won't look out of place. The girls that are the age of 14 start wearing their hair up, not in braids, so that will be fixed. Also, jewelry will be sent and you must wear some to important things, such as a meeting you will have with the Prince tomorrow. He is staying in the room next to you."

They left after that, leaving me alone to think. The Prince sorted me out for some reason. Maybe to question me, or to make me his personal servant. Whatever he was going to do to me, it will be tomorrow. I better get some rest. When I turned, I saw a door leading to somewhere. It ended up being the bathroom. The tub was full and steaming. I couldn't resist. After my wonderful bath, I put on my underclothes and went to bed.

When I woke up at about 7:00 A.M, there was a knock at my door. " Breakfast," someone said. I opened the heavy iron door to find delicious food. Realizing how hungry I was, I ate it in a few seconds. Having no idea of what time the meeting was, I got dressed right away. The hair comb was covered in sapphires that were blue. Bun was the first thing that came to my mind. Twisting my hair expertly, I made it into a fancy bun. Then I went to the wardrobe. Opening one door, I saw multiple red dresses. They had gold and black designs on them. I opened the other side and there was the most beautiful blue dress I have ever seen. No other dress was comparable. I was going to wear it. The jewelry box was over flowing with blue sapphires. Gold and silver chains were heavy with them. I chose one of the more sensible necklaces. Just as I finished adjusting it, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the heavy door and saw a nice looking man with a round belly. He said, "My name is Iroh. I am the uncle of Zuko, the Prince. I was just wondering if you would like to have some tea and play Pai Cho with me." He was too polite for me to decline the offer. I nodded and followed him down the hall. All the doors still look exactly the same to me. He was just walking like he does this everyday. He does, but for how long? When we finally got there, I said sheepishly, " I've never played Pai Cho before, so I was wondering if you could teach me." Iroh smiled, laughing, and nodded. " It would be my pleasure." He taught ma and I won the first game.

" And now time for tea," he said.

" What kind," I asked.

" Ginseng," he replied.

" That's my favorite kind of tea!"

" It is mine as well."

When I turned around to get the tea, I saw how beautiful the set was. On every white cup there was a red dragon. The teapot had a giant dragon on it as well.

As soon as the teapot was empty, there was a knock on the door. " I am looking for the girl who was captured yesterday. Prince Zuko would like to meet with her now."

I said good-bye to Iroh and opened the door. Following the guard to Zuko's room, I fiddled with my necklace. When we got there, the door was slightly open. The guard knocked on the door anyway. "Come in," I heard in the same smooth voice. The guard pushed open the door, let me in, and shut the door. It was just me and Zuko in the room. " Come in... even though you already are in," Zuko said nervously. We ate for a second, then Zuko burst out, " I know this will sound cheesy, but I feel there is a connection between us that wants us to be together."

I know it was rude, but I burst out laughing. I was trying so hard to stop, but it was to ridiculous. Zuko's face got very red and scrunched up. " If you really feel like that, then you are going to be Zhao's personal servant!!!!"

End Of Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold

For your FYI: In this chapter, I will be switching for Katara and Zuko a lot, just 2 let u know.

Chapter 5

Katara's Voice

I ran next door to my room, just in time before I burst out in tears. They weren't sad tears, they were angry tears. Ripping open the wardrobe, I threw out all the clothes (except the blue dress cause I am wearing it) and started tearing them to pieces. They looked much prettier that way. The jewels were soon on the floor with the dresses. I turned over my bed and tore all the red and black decorations off the wall. Everything porcelain was broken by the time I sat against the wall, crying even harder. This is where I spent the night.

Zuko's Voice

When she ran from the room, I was so stunned, I couldn't even move. I heard stuff breaking and clothes ripping. All that work gone to waste. Let her be mad. She deserves to be my worst enemy's servant. She laughed in the face of a Prince. Can you imagine? Well she will imprisoned when we get to Ember Island anyway. I went to Uncle's room after a minute in thought. He was reading a scroll when I came in. "Uncle," I said. "You'll never guess what just happened to me. The girl who I wanted under my control only just laughed in my face of a Prince. What should I do? I mean I already made her Zhao's personal servant. Please give me something to work with." Uncle thought for a minute and replied, "I think what you did was wrong. She doesn't know how to act around royalty because she was never taught. You should go and apologize to her. Don't do it now, do it in the morning. From what I heard in the hall, she is pretty mad. Let it blow over."

"Ok Uncle, whatever you say. Are you sure that she won't blow up in my face when we talk again?"

"I am pretty confident that she won't. Once she calms down she will apologize for her actions. She will beg you for your forgiveness (hopefully).

Katara's Voice

I woke up in the same position as I was before I fell asleep. Tear tracks were all along my face, hard and crusty. He must not like me at all. I mean he just made me a random person's servant! He did that like I was just an item he could depose of at anytime. I am not something to be trifled with. He must have been Prince for too long. Everything he wants, he gets. No matter what it is. He just gets it. UGH! A pampered, rotten, spoiled Prince. He doesn't care about other people, no matter what! I would rather be taken captive and tortured to death then to stay with him for another day! Self-centered jerk with TONS of money. Ugh. I hate those types of people.

I heard a knock on the door and I ignored it. The knock became faster and harder with every second that I didn't answer. When I could take it no more, I opened the door…

Zuko's Voice

I woke up before the sun came up again. It was frustrating being up so early. The hard life of a Prince. Then I remembered the talk I had with Uncle last night. Maybe she would be ready to apologize now to _**THE**_ Prince Zuko. She should be waiting outside my door for my forgiveness. I shouldn't have to go over there to apologize to her. But, Uncle told me that she probably never knew what to do when royalty is around, so I should go over and be a gentlemen. Not a gentleman because she might mistake me for having a soft spot for her. Which I don't and she really could think that, so I think I will go with the co-worker niceness. Not to nice and not to mean. Yes, that would work perfectly.

I went next door to the capture's room. The weird thing, I think, is that I still don't know her name for as long as she has been on the ship. Well, it only has been, like, four days. She must keep to herself a lot.

When I got to the door, I knocked on it. She didn't open it, so I knocked faster and harder. I almost reached a point where I would have broken down the door if she hadn't opened it...

Katara's Voice

He was standing there,when I opened the door, with a semi-mad expression on. "I expect you to apologize for the way you were acting yesterday. I hope you will like Zhao. I certainly don't. Ha," he continued like this for another five minutes about how Zhao is his worst enemy and blah blah blah. He made me a servant to his worst enemy. Someone doesn't about anyone but himself again. He started staring at my cheeks and started talking slower until he wasn't talking anymore. He was just staring at me with an open mouth. I felt a very strong urge to slap him across the face. I didn't though. There was something that he was staring at me for, so I stared at him. Then I realized he was staring at my tear tracks, for I was crying all night in my sleep. He just stared and stared and stared...

Zuko's Voice

She was standing there looking like nothing had happened and then I exploded. "I expect you to apologize to me for the way you acted yesterday. I hope you like Zhao. I certainly don't. Ha." All she did was look around the room and ignore me. Then I looked at her face and saw some stuff on it. As I looked closer, it looked like tear tracks to me. I stopped ranting and just stared. I mean I couldn't help it but it made her look more vulnerable than ever. She blushed and turned her head away. There was a piece of hair in her face and I couldn't help but to brush it away from her face. Instead of flinching like I thought she would, she actually put her face into my hand. I let her stay there, and I wiped away all of her tear tracks. She started hugging me. I was shocked but I hugged her back...

Katara's Voice

I looked away because I was embarrassed. Some hair was in my face but I ignored it. Then he brushed it away. Before his hand could move away, I cuddled with it. It was so warm. He was soft as well. I couldn't help but to start hugging him. Like a giant teddy bear. And he smelled good as well. When I leaned into get a sniff of him, I changed my plans. Instead of smelling him, I went on my toes and tipped my head and slightly puckered my lips. He got what I was meaning and did the same. Except he went down. Also he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. Then our lips touched...

Zuko's Voice

She was standing on her toes then I realized what he was doing. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her petite waist and kissed. It was my first and it was like all the others in all the romance books you read. Except, I couldn' t be with her forever. I would have to hand her over, with all the other people I captured, to my father. Not to mention that I made her Zhao's servant. Well I never told him, so that's ok. You can't forget that I still don't this girl's name yet and I am kissing her! Wow I am a really stupid Prince. That is what I will do next.

And that is what happened. When we separated, I asked her what her name was.

" Katara. I don't really know what my last name is so, well what is your name?"

" My name is Zuko. The son of Fire Lord Ozai. I don't have a last name either. I am to inherit the throne from my father. It's either me or my sister Azula," and for some reason, I continued my life story. When I told her about the Agni Kai, when I got my scar, against my father, her eyes watered. She was a very strong girl. I asked her if she had any family.

"Well, it is a long and complicated story, are you sure you want to hear it?" I nodded my head. "It all starts about twenty minutes before your ships came. My father and all the rest of the warriors were outside staring at the black clouds and ashes your ships dropped. My mother was in our tent, with me, very sick with the flu. It isn't rare to get sick when you live on ice. Anyway, she was dying and I was trying to as well as I could do to help her , but I couldn't do anything. About when your ships came, she was telling me everything I needed to know now to do when she was gone. Right when your soldiers were attacking, she said here last words with tears in her eyes. She passed away right in my arms. I was completely helpless. Then my father came in. He stared at my mother, looked at me, and left. That was all he did. No hugging me or saying anything, just looking and leaving. When I was outside, I didn't see him, so I think he died as well. But, I think I still have one family member left. There was this boy, that you captured, who looked a lot like my parents. He said that both his parents has died and he was crying. I think he might, just might, be my brother. I am not sure, but I think so."

I was shocked and didn't say anything but I thought. Then I had an idea.

" Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6:Sokka

Chapter 6

Katara's Voice

He grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room. We ran along the corridors and hallways. I was easily keeping pace with him. As we got farther and farther on the ship, I realized where we were going.

"The holding for your prisoners? Wha,-" then I remembered what I had told him not five minutes earlier.

We got to the cells, and he sped up a little. A few moments later I saw a glowing light in the shape of an arrow.

"What is in that cell," I asked.

"Just the Avatar," he said and kept on running. "I captured him on the way to your tribe. With him I found little blind Toph Bei Fong, the daughter of a politician in Ba Sing Sae. They were riding on the back of a giant hairy elephant thing they called Appa and they had a little monkey thing that they called Momo. Very weird if you ask me. I don't know what they were doing but Toph was blushing like mad. The Avatar had lipstick on his teeth, and I am pretty sure that it wasn't his.

I started to recognize people, and I ducked my head so that they couldn't see my face. They were pretty big cells. The further we got down the hall, the smaller they became until they were one-person cells.

We stopped at the very last cell at the very end of the hall. I couldn't see who was in the cell, but I knew who it was. It was the boy that I had seen outside of the ship crying. Zuko slipped his hand into a hidden pocket on his tunic and pulled out a giant ring with at least a million keys on it. He must have known which is for what, because he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Opening the door, he sidestepped do I could go in. I tentatively stepped in the room and looked around. The cells weren't that bad, but they could have been better. The boy was waking up on his cot. We were running very loudly, I guess. He looked up, groaned, and got up slowly.

"What do you want know? Are we to "Ember Island" yet? Is my official imprisonment going to start? Why are you here anyway? I am hungry. The food here sucks. Can you make the food better?"

I laughed out loud. That was funny. Growing up in a place where you have seal meat and fat at every meal gets boring after a while. He must have thought the same with the prison food.

"I am Katara. I came from the Southern Water Tribe as you did. Unlike you though, Zuko here gave me "special treatment," I told him. "Like a room, pretty clothes, and jewelry, while all the rest of you got cells and the clothes on your back. Not a fair trade, I would say. I think you might be my brother. I know it sounds crazy, but you bear a strong resemblance to my parents, who passed away. Besides, you said that both your parents are gone as well. So I think that _maybe_ you are my brother. I just really want to know if you are."

"Well, since you are open with all of your personal information, my name is Sokka Leiong(Le-ong). Both of my parents _did_ die, but I have one sister. I do not know who or where she is, so it is plausible. But, am I to go against my instinct and believe you guys aren't spies or something? You and the "Prince" here could be murders here sent to kill me."

Before he could say anything else, I interjected, "Well, if we were spies, would we do this?" I grabbed Zuko and kissed him for ten seconds, then released him. Sokka just stared. He said, "Okay, _maybe_ you aren't spies, but I am not getting rid of that idea. What do you really think? Am I your brother? Would you want me to be your brother? I really need some food. You should get me some food. I mean, really, do you want me to be your brother?"

I looked at him, very confused. He said, "I am just messing with you. I'm your brother. Welcome Katara Leiong. This is my humble abode. It is very small and uncomfortable. If I haven't already mentioned, the food here sucks on eggs on ice. Yes it is that bad. Hey, um, Zulki or whatever, can you make this food better? It's really horrible." Then he kept on complaining about the food to Zuko. I just smiled, knowing I was right. I think they could be good friends, if Zuko fixes the food, and Sokka stops complaining about it. I still can't help but to think that I have a brother and a last name. Katara Leiong. That has such a nice ring to it: Leiong. It is an uncommon name, but pretty. Sokka and Katara Leiong. Wait, I don't want to say it like that. It sounds like Sokka and I are married, which will never be because we are brother and sister. But Zuko on the other hand... That wouldn't be in the near future. Or he could propose right now, which would be very weird and embarrassing. Very very awkward as well.

Zuko took me by the hand again and lead me to the cell with the weird glowing arrows, the "Avatar". The weird part was, the arrow looked cut in half almost. Oh, now it is back to normal. What the heck was that? Must have been someone else. But who? Hummm, Toph.

Zuko opened the Avatar's door the same way he did with Sokka's. Once inside, I saw it wasn't a one-person cell, but a two-person cell. Like for the Avatar and Toph. TO share. Together. Creepy, but ok. Thankfully there were two beds. Anyway, I officially met the Avatar and Toph.

"Hello. My name is Katara Leiong. I heard that you are the Avatar. Congratulations. Good luck with that," I said.

He said, "I am the Avatar as you said. My name is Aang. This is Toph Bei Fong."

"Nice to meet you, Katara," Toph said.

Zuko nodded at Toph and Aang, grabbed my hand, and we left their cell. HE led me back to my room and said, "Please bathe. I will get new clothes made for you. You obviously like blue, so they will be blue. No longer will you have to be Zhao's servant. I hope you will have lunch with me. Just come over and knock when you are ready."

As soon as he was gone, I shut the door and sighed. My room was a complete mess after what happened this morning. Too bad. I walked to the bathroom and took a long, hot bath. The hot water felt good after what happened. It was like and hour before I came out of the tub. When I walked out in to my room, I was shocked to see my mess cleaned up. My wardrobe was open and overflowing with blue dresses. Zuko had lived up to his promise. And now I must as well. I dressed in a modest dress, a blue sapphire necklace, and the hair thing. I put on some blue shoes that I magically found on the floor. Turning around, I saw the reflection of myself in a mirror. The blue dress, shoes, necklace, and the hair thing made me look very much like a princess. Hmm, is that something that Zuko could have planned for? He could have, but I doubt that. It would take an awful lot of emotion to do that, and I don't think he has very much of that. As he said to do when I was ready, I went over to his room. I knocked on his door, then waited. He opened the door, looking all cool...

End o' Chapter Six

I hope you like this! I would like to thank Bunzilla894,ML7(2 times), jadelyn3352, and GracfulFighter for reviewing. I LOVE reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: The First Official Date

Chapter 7

Katara's Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would be five books, and they would suck. No one in their right mind would write a fanfiction about it.

He was wearing a dark red tunic with a black collar and dark red pants. His hair was still damp; he must have taken a shower. Behind him, I glanced at the splendor that was spread out for us. Dumplings, baked Alaska, deep-fried ice cream, and corn. There was a dish that was covered up. I guess that was the main dish. Everything looked delicious. Teacups and an intricately designed teapot were also on the table. I noticed the pot wasn't decorated in red, but in blue. Someone was trying to impress me. Hopefully, he wasn't trying too hard. I stepped into the room and got a look at it. The walls were red and black, of course, but the decorations were green, brown, white, and orange. The colors of the Air and Earth kingdoms. Maybe he didn't like the red and black and wanted to go with a different decorating style. Or he was around the world and just happened to steal some stuff. All choices are very plausible. But which one is right?

He sat down at the head of the table. I sat at the foot. We ate for a little bit, making small talk. Out of nowhere, he asked me, "Do you want to see a play? Some of the crewmembers put on one every so often. We can go see it if you like." I nodded my head. "Then it settled. It starts around eight, I can get you or you can come over here."

I said, "Can you come over and get me? I am not very good at telling time without a clock in my room." He laughed and nodded. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

I went back to my room, and laid down on my bed. The ceiling was actually pretty, believe it or not. There were several bumps that looked like ice cream. Some looked like eyes and others, feet. I might have fallen asleep, but I don't know. There was a knock at the door, so I assumed it was Zuko. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Iroh, not Zuko. He stood there, smiled, and said, "Hello Katara. I heard from a little bird that you and Zuko are going to the play tonight. He's never gone to one of them before, and I just wanted to let you know that you are probably why he is going. I only stepped by to say that. Oh, by the way, the play is the Phantom of the Opera. It is weird because the cast is entirely male. Goodbye."

I shut the door behind him. As I was turning around, there was another knock on the door. It was Zuko this time. He was wearing the same thing, but he had a blue mask in his hands. He said, "Wear this. I don't really want us to be recognized. Just lay low, please."

He handed me the mask, and pulled out a red one. We put on our masks and went out into the hallway.

I have to say, that wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. Even though the main girl character was a boy with pillows stuffed down his shirt, wearing a wig, and speaking in a high-pitched voice, it was good. The singing wasn't that good. It was like listening to a cat being ran over with a chalkboard steamroller. That means it wasn't pleasant at all. Anyway, Zuko took me back to my room. He gave me a goodnight kiss and went to his room. I took yet another bath, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed. I waterbended the condensation out of the air and made the candles go out. I fell asleep.

My back was aching when I woke up the next morning. I have no idea what I did to it, but it hurt. Something must have happened when I was sleeping. It's nothing serious. Only if it doesn't stop hurting should I go to the doctor. Zuko came over and we talked, teased, the crewmembers, and sang some songs. My back kept on hurting, so I told Zuko. He took me to the doctor to make sure I was okay. I assured him I was fine, but he ignored me. When he got to the doctor and told him what was wrong, he felt my back. He put some pressure on a spot and I yelped. "Hmm. Very interesting. It seems to me that you have dislocated your vertebrae in your back."

Zuko held me tightly and I was completely shocked. The doctor continued, "You should stay in bed so it can correct itself. When we get to Ember Island, you will need to stay in a hospital. That is all I can suggest until we get there. I'm sorry."

That shocked me more than anything. Staying in bed until we reached Ember Island would be hard. I would most likely be disconnected from the rest of the people of the ship. No seeing Iroh or Zuko. That sucks really badly. Most likely I will be on bed rest for at least a month or so until it straightens out. No one would like to see me, because I would be irritable and cranky. Not one of my better perks.

Zuko and I went to my room and sat on my bed. When I say went, I mean he carried me bridal style. He was strong and soft. "I am such and idiot! I could have prevented that! Why do I do stupid things," he was taking everything as his fault when it was mine. I told him," Stop blaming yourself! You didn't do anything but take me to the doctor. I somehow did this to myself. It might have been my bending. It's been a while since I did it, not to mention taking the water out of the air as well. Maybe I should have stretched first." I stopped talking because Zuko was staring at me. "What?" I asked. He replied, "I never know you could bend! That's amazing! When you get better, we can practice together. You've probably guessed that I can firebend. I can, and it is fun." He kept going on about the moves while I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard him become quieter and he must have thought I was asleep. Slowly, he got up and headed for the door. Standing up quickly, I hit him on the head with a water whip. Flipping around he said, "Lay down, it will help your back." I had nothing to do but that. He was right. My back needed a rest. I laid back down on my pillows and fell asleep.

When I woke up, there was a hot breakfast waiting for me on the side table. Pancakes were decorated with smiley faces made of chocolate chips, banana pieces, and whipped cream. What a happy breakfast to wake up to on a horrible day. My official laziness-that-I-can't-help begins, *sigh*. I nodded off for a second.

"We're here! Ember Island! Solid ground! Hip, hip, hoorah," is what I woke up to. Apparently, we made it to Ember Island. Now, instead of staring at metal walls in a not smelling room, I will be staring at doctors in a hospital smelling-room. Just my luck. My door opened and Zuko was standing there in full armor. Two guards also in armor were standing behind him. He told me, "Stay on the ship until I come back because my father will want to see all the prisoners come out of the ship. Since you are officially not one, stay here." I nodded and stayed in bed. He left with his guards and into the crowd outside.

It was about an hour I was laying in my bed until I heard people in the hall. At first I thought it was Zuko, but the voices didn't sound like his. It was deeper and darker. But it sounded like his. That means it is his dad's. Fire Lord Ozai. He was saying, "Zuko was telling me how he brought 50 captives, but when I counted, there was only 49. That rotten little brat! He must have hid one somewhere on this stupid ship!"

I quickly got up, with my back protesting, and searched my wardrobe for a red dress. There was a simple red dress on one side, and I quickly grabbed it. If I was to look like a Fire Nation girl, I have to wear red. Jumping out of my blue dress, I changed into the red one. Just in time to, because when I turned around, there was a knock at the door. I said in my sweetest voice, "Come in." That's exactly what they did.

They came in expecting who knows what and when they saw me they gasped, bowed, and left. Apparently barging in on a lady isn't good! That it's wrong or something. Being a lady that is awesome.

Not too long after they left, there was another knock at my door. This time it was Zuko. He led me off the ship and into Ember Island.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hole in the Wall

Chapter Eight

Katara's voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters or Avatar:The Last Airbender. If I did, no one would care about any of it. It wouldn't be good at all.

Also this chapter is going to be a little short for your FYI.I blame the writer's block I had!

We stepped off the ship into crowd of people. Everyone recognized Zuko, but not me thankfully. They congratulated him on the prisoners. I kept my head down so no one could see my eyes. They were an obvious give away that I wasn't from the Fire Nation. Sokka would begin his "official imprisonment" as he would say soon. The prisoners got off the ship long before I did. I wonder where he is now. Most likely, he is in another small cell complaining about the food. The food never seems to please him, no matter what.

Zuko pulled me deeper into the crowd, hopefully to somewhere I can rest. Instead of going to a hospital, we went to a palace. It was enormous! There was at least 10 stories, and what looked like 500 windows. I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth wide open.

"What?" Zuko asked. He looked at the building. "Oh yeah. This is actually a smaller version of the original plan. There wasn't enough land for it, so they downsized it." I still couldn't sat anything. That building was _HUGE_! In my childhood, I grew up with igloos and tents. No 49 foot tall buildings.

Zuko took me into the palace, into a giant room. It was bigger than my tent back home. More like 50 of my tents could fit in there with spaces for fire pits. There was a long, cushion covered couch in the left-center of the room. He laid me there so I could rest. It felt so nice to be off my feet. All my stress seemed to flow out of my body and into the pillows. He pulled up a big chair next to the couch I was laying on. Laying back in the chair, he closed his eyes. I looked at him. No matter how long I looked at him, he kept his eyes closed. Then, after maybe five minutes, he finally opened his eyes. When he saw me staring at him, he shut his eyes again. The stubborn little brat! Stupid friggin' Zuko! Just as if he heard me say that in my head, he opened his eyes, rolled them at me, and then left the room! Just because I was that much of a love drunk idiot, I chased him out of the room. Zuko was nowhere to be seen, but I heard footsteps. Stupid butt boy must have heard me coming because the footsteps became faster and farther and farther out of my hearing range. I ran as fast as my back would permit me to go, and even faster than that to find the friggin' "Prince" Zuko. If only Sokka was here. He would gladly rip off Zuko's head for me.

So, the footsteps were leading me deeper and deeper into the palace. Pretty soon, everything got colder and I was running slower. Water was dripping off the walls, like they do in scary movies. Except this isn't a movie and I was still running toward the footsteps, whom I still don't know the owner of. Wow, am I the stupid pretty girl or what/ Let's just say that the stupid pretty girl was chasing the hot retarded guy underneath a palace, possibly going to the dungeon with cells filled with people from her tribe. Yep I am stupid. So the stupid girl was chasing random footsteps into a dark and scary place, basically. Hopefully, she won't die.

Well five minutes later, the footsteps slowed, then stopped and I made my steps very quiet. The hallway had gotten so dark, I couldn't see 3 inches in front of my face. I ran into something that felt human-like. It shoved me back. Then it opened up something on the wall, and a light was shining so bright, it blinded me. The light stopped, so whoever it was shut the door. My back was exploding in pain and I laid on the ground, thinking. 'Who went into the wall? How did the hole appear? Could I be able to find the hole and go in after the person, who is most likely Zuko?'

Well, I know one thing for sure, if I can't find anywhere to rest, my back will kill me for sure. I put my back against the nearest wall and the pain disintegrated instantly. It was probably ten minutes before my back felt good enough for me to continue on. Standing, I felt the wall behind me. Nothing was there, so I checked the wall where I saw the person go in. Nothing, not even the slightest crack on that wall. They must have sealed it to the best of their ability. Their ability must be very big. Wandering down the hall, I started to hear people talking. The footsteps _did_ lead me to the dungeon. Sokka must be down here somewhere, complaining about food. Once again I ducked my head when I saw the cells, so they wouldn't see my face. I had to look out of the side of my vision to see who were in the cells. Sokka was farther down the hall, with the Avatar and Toph, all of them sharing a cell. Poor Sokka. I hope that they didn't treat him too bad, like not kissing in front of him. Of course their door was locked. No use in trying to shove it open, so I took out my hair thing and used that to pick the lock. The lock wasn't too hard to pick. Just a few twists and it was unlocked. One of the easiest I have ever picked. Well, I walked into their cell to find Aang and Toph asleep and Sokka eating all of their food. I wouldn't have guessed (taste the sarcasm in my voice). Seeing that sight I had to laugh. He looked up from his food to see what had made that noise.

Before he could say anything, I motioned for him to go into the hallway. He came, still eating food. That boy couldn't stop eating even if his life was in danger. I grabbed him by the arm and started running down the hall. He was dragging, but slowly caught up. Thankfully, I remembered to shut the door before we left. I wouldn't want to see what the guards would do if they found that open. We got to the place where I saw the person go into the wall. Sokka looked at the wall, put his fingers in a hidden crack. I had to help him a little bit, because he really didn't get a chance to make himself stronger in jail. That's when I knew who went into the wall. It had to be someone light and quick on their feet. Someone who could push me, knowing the condition I am in, and leave me on the floor, withering in pain. He had to be able to open the door, not wasting all the strength on opening it to shut it. Someone who is doing who knows what with who knows who. Stupid idiot butt. Otherwise known as Zuko.

I would like to thank ML7 for reviewing. I love reviews, even if they are little!


	9. Chapter 9: Taang and the Hole

Chapter 9

Katara's Voice

Disclaimer: ATLA rox your sox off! Too bad I don't own it and never will.

Sokka was shocked to see the hole. He had no idea what was going on. I jumped right in like I knew what I was doing. But I had no idea as well. The passageway to where ever was lit quite well. Lighting must be a hassle because they used candles. Someone used them quite well. Better than making a skylight. The tunnel was only 20 feet long, at the most. On the wall, there was a handle. I pulled on the handle and it opened a door. The door opened into a room. A bedroom. A bedroom with a messy bed in the middle of the room. That was when my imagination took over. Did I think what happened in here with who I think did it? I have no idea, but I need to find out. If I don't, I am going to die maybe!

Walking slowly around the room, I inspected the room for any sigh of help to find out who was in here. On my second time around, I saw something. The something was an article of clothing. Clothing that was the color of Fire Nation red. "Zuko," I whispered to myself. Zuko had been in here. Only, I need more evidence. To prove that Zuko had really been in here, I needed more than a red piece of cloth, the same color of the sheets. Oh, what I could make up, but I need cold hard evidence. I turned on my awesome, stealthy, super, ninja detective skillz. Definitely, I would need them to investigate this case. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around to see Sokka with a surprised look on his face that had a hint of recognition. He must have seen or heard about this room before. Circling around the room, he started nodding.

"I know who was in here, or at least I think I do." I stared at him until he finally said, "Most likely it has to be someone who can get access into this building."

"Duh dimwit," I told him. "I figured that out ten years ago." Sokka looked hurt. "You don't have to be mean." He said.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be that harsh. I just don't like Captain Obviousii." We went around more and the room once more then went back into the hall. I asked Sokka if he wanted to go back to his cell.

"Better now than later," he said. What we didn't know is that a group of soldiers were coming down the corridor, straight towards us.

We heard the footsteps in just enough time to be able to act like some people that were visiting someone in prison. Just enough meaning about 5 seconds.

One soldier said, "Halt, who goes there?" I am not sure what Sokka felt like, but I was scared.

Sokka said. "I am Bob Fire and this is my sister, Sapphire Kasaji (Ka-sa-gee). We were just going to visit Aang and Toph Bei Fong. They are close friends."

Another soldier looked at Sokka very suspiciously. "If you say that you are brother and sister, why does she have the royal family's last name and you don't?" I almost fainted when he said that. Sokka gave me Zuko's last name.

To protect us, I said, "Because Prince Zuko and I recently got married. It was a secret, until now." To add effect, I rolled my eyes at Sokka. They bought it. All of them shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse us . We had no idea. Well, I am sorry, but you two have to go back up. Visiting time is over now. Fung and Khai (Ka-I) will escort you back upstairs. Once again, sorry." Fung and Khai led us up a different way then how I got down there. Obviously, I went in a secret passageway. Now that I think about it, I do remember hearing a dull thud. That could have been a door shutting. When we got back to ground level, Fung went back down. Khai stayed.

She said, "I can lead you anywhere in the palace."

Sokka looked at me, so I asked her, "Thank you. We you like to go to some bedrooms. We are very tired." Khai nodded and started walking. Sokka and I followed her down the corridor. She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Pointing to two doors opposite each other, she said, "These are your rooms. There is a bell in each. If you need anything, just lean out the door and ring the bell. Someone will come and help you. Do you need anything else?"

Sokka was in his doorway and said, "Where do I get food? I am hungry."

Khai giggled. "That's cute. Usually people say, 'No thanks. You can go now.' You are the first person to say that." She giggled some more. "I'll send some food up here. Do you need anything Sapphire?" I thought for a moment.

"On the ship, Zuko bought me somethings. Can I get them in my room? It's dresses and stuff."

Khai nodded. "I will send it up here as soon as possible." I thanked her and went into my room. It looked a lot like the room I had on the ship. Except, this one had white walls and windows. The bed was big. Nice for someone with a hurt back. Speaking of backs, I ran a hand along my spine. There was an unnatural bump on it. That must be the vertebrae. I got scared, so I lay down on my bed. Most likely, I should have another doctor see this, but I'll be fine for now. Soon after that, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock on the door. Wearily, I got up out of bed. Sokka came in with a muffin in his hand. "We need to figure out who did that to that poor room. I really think I now know who it was."

That caught my attention. "Sokka, I really hope you aren't joking. If you are, I will punch you square in the face." To prove that I was serious, I made a fist and was ready to punch if necessary.

"I think it was Toph and Aang," he said. "Sometimes during the day, I would take a nap. I had a feeling that they were doing something while I was asleep. So one day, I pretended to fall asleep. Keeping my eyes open a crack, I saw Toph earthbended a hole in the wall, like the one we crawled in. Someone must have needed to go do something, so they went into the hallway for a second. When you came running down the hall, they got scared and pushed you down. Then they told the other and they went back into our cell. All the while, I was asleep."

It all clicked in my head. That was true. But that means that Zuko is innocent. My other thought was incorrect. Zuko didn't do it. Toph and Aang were the people we wanted.

"Either shove that muffin in your mouth or eat it on the way. We are going to drop by our good friends, Toph and Aang." He chose the first option. Then, after swallowing, he said, "Let's go."

When we got lost after 30 seconds, we ran into Fung. We told him we wanted to visit Toph and Aang. He led us to the dungeon entrance. Another soldier took us down. Sokka took us to his cell. The soldier unlocked the door and left us with the door unlocked. That was a mistake, but oh well. I guarantee he won't do that next time. If there is a next time. Toph was asleep and Aang was stirring.

Sokka said, "Boo" and they were in each others' arms. Aang jumped twenty feet. A new record.

Toph complained, "Who are you? I can feel and smell Sokka, but who is the other person?"

Aang told Toph, "That's Katara, remember? Hey Sokka. Why are you here?"

Sokka told Aang why we were there. Toph said, "I don't understand. Why do you need to interrogate us? By all of your awesome evidence, we obviously did it. So why the questions?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have circumstantial evidence. To prove to ourselves that you did it, we need real evidence or a statement from you to make it true. If we don't have it, then it's just a guess."

Toph huffed. "Here is your proof. Snoozles here is correct. Aang and I go in there to get away from Boomerang Boy's snoring. It is loud. Very very loud. And annoying. Both at the same time. Not an attractive combination."

Sokka looked hurt. Aang said, "Yep. Even if I were to make a tornado and a hurricane in here, you could still hear it."

Before Aang could continue, Sokka interrupted him. "Yes we all get it. My snoring is very noisy. No need to hurt the snorer."

I agreed under my breath. "Now, since we know it's true, can we go now? Come on Sokka."

When we got to the cell door, I heard someone yelling down the hall. They sounded very angry. As they got closer, I knew what they were saying. 'Katara' was being repeated. The voice belonged to Zuko. I grabbed Sokka and hid. Zuko came in and said, "Katara why are you using my last name? You better have a good explanation or I will ban you from the Fire Nation forever!"

Thanks for reading! Hopefully, chapter 10 will be up soon. Sorry it took so long. Blame school. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Outburts of Love

Chapter 10

Zuko's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Ozai, or Sozen. Khai, Fung, and Zozen are characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

Author's note: Have you guys seen the ads for the Last Airbender movie? Well, I think the Katara is wrong, the Sokka is hot, the Aang needs a higher voice, and the Zuko needs a noticeable scar.

I was in my room, enjoying a peaceful minute away from Katara, when I heard a knock on my door. There was no way she could have followed me here, it was one of the most secret places in the palace. But, when I opened the door, there stood Zozen, a soldier named after me and my great-grandfather, Sozen. "Zozen." I said. "Why are you disturbing me at this time?" Somehow, I thought I was pulling an Azula for a second.

"I am sorry Prince Zuko. I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage. Fire Lord Ozai must be proud."

I could not believe my ears. Did Zozen just say that I was married? My eyes were wide open and my jaw dropped.

"How do you know?" I asked bitterly. "Who told you?"

Zozen looked very confused. "Your wife. She was downstairs in the prison, visiting Aang and Toph Bei Fong. She was with her brother, Bob Fire. He introduced them as 'Bob Fire and Sapphire Kasaji'.

Sapphire Kasaji and Bob Fire? Sounds like someone made those names up in five seconds, trying to sound Fire Nationey. "And Sapphire, what did she look like?" I asked Zozen.

"She has dark skin, dark blue eyes, brown hair, and she was wearing a red dress. Bob wore what looked like an inmate's outfit."

"I don't care what Bob was wearing! Thank you. Do you know where they are now?"

"They are back down in the prison and trying to visit Aang and Toph again."

"You may leave now. That is enough."

When Zozen left, I had to think. Certainly, someone was in trouble. No one would ever do something like that for fun. Especially if they know the penalty for that. Zozen perfectly described Katara. So Bob must be Sokka. Sokka must have made up the names. It is something that would happen to him. I decided to take action. Katara and Sokka were in the prison, so that's where I am going.

When I got past the soldiers at the entrance, I started running. Sprinting really. Then I started screaming Katara's name over and over again. I almost ran past their cell. "Katara, come out and explain why you are using my last name! You better have a good explanation or I will ban you from the Fire Nation forever!!"

Katara jumped to her feet. "How dare you! I wouldn't even be in the stupid Fire Nation if it wasn't for you! Think for a second. If you ban me, how the crap are you going to get me out of here? Did you ever think about that pretty boy? Hmmm?"

To be truthful, I hadn't thought about that, I just said it. It didn't cross my mind as anything important. "Well, if you think it's that important, you can swim back to the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka then interrupted. "I can answer your first question. Katara was using your last name as an alias. If she didn't, she would have been caught. I would have been too."

Katara was staring at me. She looked as if she were going to burst if she didn't say what she wanted to say right then and there. "I love you!" she screamed. She then turned to Toph and nodded. I yelled back at her, "Stupid girl. Never say such words to a Prince."

Sokka screamed in my face, "You idiot!! Don't say that to my younger sister!"

As I looked around to apologize to Katara, I didn't see her. I didn't see Toph either.

"Where did Toph and Katara go? There were here just a minute ago." Aang said. He looked sad because Toph was gone.

Sokka said, "I don't know. Let's go find them."

I was getting mad. "If they left, just leave them. They deserve to be lost." And with that, I left the cell and went back into my room. Who cares if they come back or not? As I pondered that thought, Sokka broke down the door with his boomerang.

"What the heck Zuko!! My little sister just said that she loves you and you yell at her?! The least you can do to make it up to her is go and find her.

"You can. She brought it upon herself." And Sokka was completely red in the face.

"Zuko, do you ever think before you speak?" Sokka asked in a much calmer voice. "It sounds like you care, but you don't want to admit it." That was true. "If you want to leave them in the middle of somewhere, you can do it by yourself. I am going to go find them. You can join if you want to."

I thought before I said, "Sokka wait." He turned where he stopped, in the doorway. "I'll come. We need to get supplies."  
"I have a boomerang, clothes, and the boomerang's sheath. I'm good. It'll take five minutes. Maybe a little more, but who knows until we get there." He was right. We will never know until we go out and do it.

"Fine. Just hurry up and stop annoying me."

We left the palace at twilight. There was a full moon, though. It let us see almost perfectly. Almost because we were in the forest. I had seen two pairs of footprints go there and one was barefoot. The only person I know who runs around barefoot is Toph. She is a blind earthbender. I guess if I was blind and an earthbender, I would like to have the most contact with my element. Her toe marks were like arrows pointing in the direction they were. We followed them. Once, we got stuck. Sokka was the cause of that. He thought that he saw them. Too much cactus juice, apparently. But we did eventually find them. They were with a random person that I just happened to be related to. Iroh was standing with Katara and Toph. He had his basket in which he put the herbs he found in. Toph seemed to be loving to be in his company, Katara looked surprised to see us, but Iroh smiled and winked. It's like he knew that we were coming all along. I wasn't surprised to see that. Sokka was.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Zuko?" Katara said. "I am obviously some horrible, ugly creature to your standards that isn't good enough for you. So why don't you and your Princelyness just go back to the palace?"

"Katara, I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it at all. That is simply 'The Way of Fire Lord Ozai.' He taught me everything his way. He wants me to be an exact replica of him when I become Fire Lord. But I am nothing like that man. He killed many and hurt many more. My mother and he had an arranged marriage. I don't think he ever loved my mother the way she did. Now since she's gone, he blames me for everything and gives me this scar to remind me that he can hurt me and he will."

Katara was sad looking. "My mother died. But she always loved me, even when I did something bad." She was crying. An emotional roller coaster, she is.

"Your mother would be shamed to see you cry over something that is going to happen to everyone." I regretted the words once they came out of my mouth. Katara would never forgive me by the look on her face. It was the perfect combination of anger, regret, sadness, and pure hatred. That is something you never want to see. Or even imagine.

"How dare you. My mother would never say that. She would tell me 'Honey, don't cry, you didn't do anything. There is nothing for you to worry about!' She would never be as heartless as you are! Never will you ever love or care about anyone as much as she did. You could never show so much emotion as her! Not even towards your own mother!" And with that she petered out and cried. But that struck a nerve, really hard.

"No need to say things like that. Those words can hurt people and make them angry. But, anger makes firebenders bend. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we? And don't say I'll never love anyone. I know because, I love you Katara." The words tasted weird coming out of my mouth. I have never said that to anyone but my mother. She loved me, always will, and I loved her back with all of my heart. I guess that wasn't enough for Ozai. He challenged her to an Agni Kai when he knew very well, that she couldn't bend. She always loved him, me, Azula, and all the servants. She would always give people who needed money, a few gold coins with a smile on her face.

"Zuko," Iroh said. "It is getting dark. Why don't we all head inside for the night? I can make you all a cup of tea to take away the coldness in our bones."

"Thanks, Uncle, but I think that we are all fine. If we get cold, I can start a fire. I am a firebender, but not as good as you are."

"Excuse me?" Katara said, sounding annoyed. "Why don't you ask the rest of us before you go saying things? I don't know about you guys, but I want to go inside and have a nice cup of tea. I really don't want to stay out here any longer."

I looked at Sokka. Katara was being an overemotional rollercoaster. Sokka blamed me for being weird when Katara told me that she loved me, but I wasn't this bad. She isn't looking at me, or even wanting me to be there. Sokka looked at Katara in disbelief. Then he glanced my way and held my gaze when he saw I was looking at him.

"Come on Katara. Don't be so mean. We've overstayed our welcome and there's probably people looking for Toph and me already. It's not safe for us to go inside. I mean, you can go inside all you want, but Toph and I can't. Even with the slightest chance that we can get back in our cell detection, the guards will certainly take us to a higher security cell so we can't escape again. Or they could deport us to the highest security jail in the world. So you go inside, but I am going to take Zuko's offer and let him start a fire for me. Who knows, I might be able to find a few nuts around here for me to eat."

I looked over at Katara and she had fire in her eyes. With that look on her face, I knew a fight was going to arise. A fight between me and her. A very ugly one. Waterbenders have the most power during a full moon. Oh Agni.

AN: My friend is OBSESSED with Draco Malfoy, so I decided to influence it. It is funny to hear her talk about him. Oh, I am posting a new story, but I didn't wrote and it's not about Avatar, even though it's there. The story The Seeing is written by my friend. I am just posting it for my friend. Read it please!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Full Moon

Disclaimer:I don't Avatar the Last Airbender! Seesh!

AN: Since I haven't updated in a few months, I will put a p reviously on

Previously on the Fic:

"Come on Katara. Don't be so mean. We've overstayed our welcome and there's probably people looking for Toph and me already. It's not safe for us to go inside. I mean, you can go inside all you want, but Toph and I can't. Even with the slightest chance that we can get back in our cell detection, the guards will certainly take us to a higher security cell so we can't escape again. Or they could deport us to the highest security jail in the world. So you go inside, but I am going to take Zuko's offer and let him start a fire for me. Who knows, I might be able to find a few nuts around here for me to eat."

I looked over at Katara and she had fire in her eyes. With that look on her face, I knew a fight was going to arise. A fight between me and her. A very ugly one. Waterbenders have the most power during a full moon. Oh Agni.

Chapter 11:Full Moon  
Katara's voice  
So, I tell Zuko that I love him and he blows up in my face? I have to say that is rude, but that's been happening a lot lately so I guess I am used to it. Sokka was yapping at Zuko and Toph seemed bored so I nodded at the hidden room behind Toph indicating that I wanted to talk; alone.  
"Toph, I am tired of these dramatic boys. We need to go away from them and embrace our girlie sides.  
"Now, now, now Sugar Queen. I don't have a girlie side. Let's go somewhere where we can't do that, possibly the exact opposite of that. There are some woods not far from here, we can go there."  
"Toph, I am a waterbender, not an earthbender. Woods are not my cup of tea. I would rather die than live out there."  
"Not live there, to go there until nightfall. I know the earth very well, so just tell me when the sun is down and then I will lead us back here. Besides, do you think that they will have enough sense to follow us?"  
Toph was right. Zuko was kind of crazy, Sokka would be trying to get sense into him, and Aang would be missing Toph too much to do anything. Our best bet is that we go now and that we won't get caught. We will be perfectly fine without any followers.  
"That's true Toph. Let's go now." And with that we left the palace out the back door.

The path we took did end up taking us to the woods. There was a full moon and I felt energized. During the full is when waterbenders have the most power. We have the least during the new moon.

Toph and I were just walking along when we ran into Iroh, who was picking herbs.

"Iroh," Toph called to Zuko's uncle.

He turned to see Toph and I waving him over towards us. He collected a few more herbs before joining us.

"What are you 2 ladies doing out on a night like this?"

"We are just trying to get away from all the dramatic boys inside." Toph said.

"Ah, them. Zuko must be feeling pretty strange during the full moon, which, by the way, I think since Yue became the moon spirit, it became more beautiful, if that's even possible."

Then, bursting through the brush, out came Sokka, Aang, and Zuko.

I told Zuko,"What on Earth are you doing here, Zuko?I am obviously some horrible, ugly creature to your standards that isn't good enough for you. So why don't you and your Princelyness just go back to the palace?"

Then he started talking, but I wasn't listening. I was pissed. Toph and I left to get away from these idiots, and they follow us, that's not creepy at all. They continued talking among themselves, and I randomly made an insult in my head and sent it towards Zuko, barely paying any attention to what I said. I continued to get angrier and angrier. 5 minutes into their conversations and I was glaring at Zuko, getting into an offensive stance, preparing to slice him in half, when I realized why he was lit so well. I forgot the full moon, duh! I can bloodbend! What a retard I am! Fer geez!

Zuko looked at me and I was sending the best fire glares at him that I could. It seemed to be working, because fear became prominent in his liquid gold eyes. That's when I started bloodbending. I slowly moved all his blood into his left leg so that he would become unconscious. It worked within a couple of seconds, actually. His heart must have been really pumping.

I managed to slip away when everyone was crouching next to Zuko's unmoving form.

AN: Yeah, I know that was short, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story did NOT die. I'm not that evil, or am I? * Evil laugh! *


	12. Chapter 12: Katara's Day Off

Disclaimer: Why in the world would I own Avatar:the Last Airbender? Seriously!

AN: Happy 4th of July! Mwahahahahahaha! I am ebul... You'll see.. You'll all see...

Previously:

That's when I started bloodbending. I slowly moved all his blood into his left leg so that he would become unconscious. It worked within a couple of seconds, actually. His heart must have been really pumping.

I managed to slip away when everyone was crouching next to Zuko's unmoving form.

Chapter 12: Katara's Day Off

Katara's voice

I ended up getting lost in the forest. There was some wandering, and some screaming, and a lot of falling. When I fell for the last time, I decided to go to sleep and try to figure out where I was in the morning.

In the morning, I discovered that I was like five steps away from the road which lead to the palace. So, I decided to go back to the palace. The guards looked surprised to see me at the door, but let me in again. I smiled sheepishly at them. My stomach growled, so I went to the kitchen to see if I could get some food, but when I got to the door, some of the maids were talking.

"I heard that Miss Katara and Lady Toph snuck out last into the woods and got themselves lost," one said.

"That's not what _I_ heard. I heard that Prince Zuko and Katara went out and did somethings." That produced a round of giggling from them. "That's just what I heard."

That was starting to aggravate me, so I quietly went down the hall a ways, then came back, loudly, so they just might hear me coming in enough time to stop their gossiping. It worked. When I barged through the door, they gasped, but shut up. They were stumbling over themselves to bow and asked what I wanted.

"I would like a picnic, if that's not too much of a bother for you." Like cheetahs, they prepared me a nice little brunch. "Thank you," I said when they were done. I went to leave, but paused at the door. "By the way, Toph and I needed a break, and we didn't get lost, nor did Zuko and I do anything like that." I walked out of the kitchen, imagining the look on their faces. I went to one of the many gardens on the palace grounds, to have my picnic.

The maids packed enough for a couple of people in their hurry. So I not only had a grudge because I knocked Zuko unconscious, then left him in the middle of the forest with everyone else, but I had way too much food. Outside was unbearably hot, so, once I was done with about .11111111 of the food in the basket, I decided to practice waterbending. There was a pond in the garden I was in, so I went there.

Focusing on the waterwhip I had in my hands, I started to pretend fighting. A.K.A, attacking all the shrubbery within 10 feet from me. Pretty soon, they started looking like penguins, when I realized what time it was, according to the sun.

It was closing in on 5:00. I had been practicing for over 7 hours straight. So I went and ate all the rest of the food that I brought. I started towards my room so I could take a bath. I was at my room's door, which wouldn't open, when I heard a noise from my room. It was like a crying sound. When my door finally opened, I saw Sokka on my bed, crying. Ever so slowly I walked towards him.

"Hey Sokka. What's up?" I said, very gently.

"Oh, Katara it's horrible! Last night, Zuko got knocked out, then we tried to help him, then you went missing, and we couldn't find you, and we didn't think that you would ever come back and, and, and."

"It's okay Sokka, I'm right here."

"So then I came here to see if you were here, and you weren't and I got the idea that you had run away from us because you wanted to go by yourself then you would get yourself killed... Now, I'll never see you again!"

"Oh, Sokka. I'm right here. I didn't run away, I just wanted to have a day off, that's all." Sokka continued blubbering like an idiot, but I got him to go to his room so I could take a bath.

The cool water felt nice against my skin. I slipped down, submerging myself in the water. It was awesome to have my element completely surrounding me. I made an air bubble around my head so I could stay under for as long as I want, while being able to breathe. Manipulating the water around me, I made various shapes. Penguins, fish, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Iroh was too complicated for me to do with the little water in the tub.

It was about 5:30 when I came out. Huh, I imagined I was in there for longer. I got dressed in blue, like usual. All the blue was getting depressing. Maybe I should try another color, like dark blue. That would work. Much better than just regular blue.

I was leaving my room when a maid intercepted me. "Oh, Miss Katara! Prince Zuko has been looking for you for the past few hours. I believe that he is in his office or his room. Check those first, and if he's not there, just find anyone and tell them to tell Zuko that you are wanting to see him."

That was kind of confusing, but I got the idea and thanked her. First, I looked in his office, then the kitchen, the bathroom, and my closet. He wasn't in any of those places. So I went to his room. He was there, asleep. He looked so cute asleep!

AN: Yeah, it's kinda short, sorry. I'm all over the place today, so didn't really get a chance to update until now. And, I got an ebul plan for you guys. For the 50th reviewer, they will get a mention in this story, A.K.A, their own character. The 100th will get a one-shot and so on and so forth. So... Yeah... R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Zutara Time

Disclaimer:I don't own this, I don't own the word awesomelicicousness, I don't even own this computer!

AN: Yeah... Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Zutara time

Katara's Voice

{Previously on this Fic}

I was leaving my room when a maid intercepted me. "Oh, Miss Katara! Prince Zuko has been looking for you for the past few hours. I believe that he is in his office or his room. Check those first, and if he's not there, just find anyone and tell them to tell Zuko that you are wanting to see him." That was kind of confusing, but I got the idea and thanked her. First, I looked in his office, then the kitchen, the bathroom, and my closet. He wasn't in any of those places. So I went to his room. He was there, asleep. He looked so cute asleep!

I couldn't help myself, so I went and cuddled with the Prince. Pretty soon, I was out cold, wrapped in his arms. He was so warm, I really couldn't help it. At one point in time, I woke up to find someone was petting my hair and telling me to go back to sleep. I took their advice.

When I woke up, I was by myself in an unfamiliar room. Then I remember where I was, in Zuko's room. I looked around for Zuko, but he wasn't anywhere. So I decided to go to my room and get ready for the day. There was like a whole new wardrobe in my closet, waiting for me. There were reds and dark blues, purples and whites. I chose a white blouse with a purple ankle-length skirt, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. There I saw Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Sokka.

"Okay, so, what are you guys doing out of your cells?" I asked the trio of captives. "I thought you were like, not allowed out of your cells, or something like that."

"Well, I think that everyone was tired of me complaining about the food down there, and plus, Aang and Toph are technically royalty, so, they deserve a room in the west wing. So, yeah."

I looked at Zuko, and he shrugged. "He was complaining really loud, and the other prisoners just wanted him out, so I moved him into one of the lower class rooms in the east wing, near the kitchen. I guessed that he could get food whenever he wanted some."

Well, I guess that is what Sokka would have wanted. Being as close to the kitchen would allow him permission to go in there at any point in time for whenever he gets hungry.

"Well, I'm going to go practice earthbending, do you want to come, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked Aang.

"Sure, I guess. Bye Sokka, Katara, Zuko." Aang replied. He and Toph went to one of the many rock gardens that the palace had recently acquired. I guess that they were made for them to practice, because I went and looked at some of them and all there was were a bunch of rocks that weren't even on cool formations or anything. They were too bad and too little to climb, so I got bored and went somewhere else. That was the last I had seen or heard of them until now. Maybe that was a dream, but I don't know.

"So," Sokka said. "What are you guys going to do today? I know what I'll be doing, um, maybe I don't." I laughed at that comment.

"Well, because my dad isn't here because he's somewhere else in the world, I guess I'm in charge of running the country, so I'll be busy. No one disturb me please. You have no idea how much work that is. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me, oh, Katara, I would like to speak with you sometime later. Don't eat all the food Sokka."

Sokka looked disappointed as Zuko left the kitchen. "I wasn't going to eat all of it, just 99.%."

"And who was going to get the rest of it?" I asked Sokka. He had to think for a minute.

"Whoever beat me to the rest of it, or whoever took me out of the kitchen forcefully." I had to face palm at that. It was something that he would say. I'm pretty sure that I had a palm mark on my forehead. About an hour later, I went up to Zuko's office's door, and hesitated. The butterflies in my stomach were unbearably annoying. I took a few deep breaths then knocked on the door.

It was a quiet knock, but he heard it because he said, "What now Uncle?"I had to giggle. Iroh must have been bugging him quite a lot in the past hour for him to say that.

"It's Katara," I tried to said through my laughs, but it sounded more like, "Itf Kayrala," then anything else. Obviously, I needed to work on my laughing talk, but he got the idea and told me to come in. When I entered, I saw that he was at his desk, which was covered with a whole bunch of papers, doing nothing in particular. "Zuko," I said. "You wanted to see me..."

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am ebul. I'm going to keep you in suspension until next week! And sorry about the huge paragraphs, the word thing I was using did that. Soooo, yeah.


	14. Chapter 14: The Bestest Cliffy Ever

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I DON'T OWN NOTHING! (hah double negative)

AN: In this chapter, I added a new character for someone who helped me write basically the entire chapter. Try and guess who the character is and I will tell you at the end. And SORRY FOR POSTING LATE.

Chapter 14: The Bestest Cliffy Ever.

Zuko's voice

Previously on this fic:  
About an hour later, I went up to Zuko's office's door, and hesitated. The butterflies in my stomach were unbearably annoying. I took a few deep breaths then knocked on the door. It was a quiet knock, but he heard it because he said, "What now Uncle?"I had to giggle. Iroh must have been bugging him quite a lot in the past hour for him to say that.  
"It's Katara," I tried to said through my laughs, but it sounded more like, "Itf Kayrala," then anything else. Obviously, I needed to work on my laughing talk, but he got the idea and told me to come in. When I entered, I saw that he was at his desk, which was covered with a whole bunch of papers, doing nothing in particular.

"Zuko," I said. "You wanted to see me..."

I stumbled over my feet to stand up. "Um, yes I did." Silence.

"So, why am I here? Are you just going to keep me waiting?"

"Oh, sorry. Katara, I just wanted to know if-" I was interrupted by Zafirah Faythe, a thirteen year old firebender that lived in the palace.

"Prince Zuko, I have some bad news." Zafirah said. "There has been some destruction in the city. We believe that the rebels acted out and did it. Or someone had an Agni Kai in the streets..."

I was mostly interested in what she said, but mad because she interrupted me when I was doing something important. "Zafirah," I said as I stood and slipped into a offensive stance against her. She bowed, not noticing that I was wanting to fight, and when she turned, she was stopped by a fire whip. "You have interrupted me at a very bad time." She slid into a defense position, better than I could have at thirteen.

"So," Zafirah said. "What's that got to do with anything? Just too busy hiding to play Prince?"

I did a cool, crouching, slidey, move and she did a back flip over it, while sending a fireball at me. As I dodged it, I wondered who had taught her. After a few more fireballs, that were various shapes and sizes, I remembered. The greatest firebenders, they taught her, not me. They chose a 'firebending prodigy' and not the crown Prince. But, I had uncle, and I was older, so I had more experience than her.

I barely missed a wave of fire that came down on me. I was too much in thought. "Is that all that you got?" Zafirah relaxed from her position, and when I did, she took it back up again and singed my clothes with a fire whip.

"No, it's not _all_ I got, just what you can take." She snapped back at me. Oh, that hurt, because it's true. If she continued fighting like a master that she's almost, I would be knocked out, or even dead, in a matter of minutes. I was getting tired of blocking her attacks for 10 minutes straight. Luckily, I hadn't been thrown against a wall yet! Nevermind, I spoke too soon. The impact of my back hitting the wall almost knocked me out, but I prevailed. Barely. I was on the brink of consciousness and unconsciousness. Then, the attacks stopped, and I felt the room grow cooler.

"Katara?" I said because I was like, senseless at that time.

"Oh, Zuko, I'm sorry. I should have tried to help you earlier." She started crying.

I patted her awkwardly, even I was more hurt than she was. "It's okay 'Tara. Now, can you help me up- slowly." Once she saw I was on my feet, I think she was better. "So, why didn't you help me earlier?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was frozen at first, then I couldn't find water, so I ran to go find some, then I came back and saw a pitcher of water, so I knocked out what's-her-face."

"Zafirah."

"Yeah her. She landed pretty hard on her side, I hope she's okay."

"Where is she?"

"Over there." Katara gestured to her right. On the floor was an unconscious Zafirah.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurts."

"It does. So, what did you want to ask me earlier? Before we were interrupted?"  
"Um, oh that. I remember now." I made all the candles dim, and then I cued the romantic music in my head. My hand went into a pocket in my robe, and found the necklace I made for Katara. I have to say, I carved a cool pendant. It was( the Zutara sign!) the watertribe symbol in a heart and then the fire nation's symbol on top of the heart. It was a white stone, and the water symbol was colored blue, and the fire nation's was red. "Katara Kya Styar (Star), I want to ask you a question that would change and entwine our destinies together."

"Um, what does that mean Zuko?"

"It means," I got down on to one knee and pulled out the necklace that I made beautifully. "Katara, will you marry me?"

AN:BWHAHAHAHAHA! Can you guess what is going to happen? Hmm?HMM? And the new character is Zafirah Faythe, if you couldn't guess that already. So, let's have a guessing game! I know you guys love that! So, the question is * drum roll * What is Katara going to say? I know!

Yes

No

Maybe

* run from the room *

So... R&R


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding Planner

Disclaimer: I don't not own nothing. ( he-he, confusing huh? )

* * *

AN: So, the last chapter had like the perfect name, huh?

* * *

Chapter 15: the Wedding Planner

Zuko's Voice

* * *

Previously on this Fiction of fan:  
"It means," I got down on to one knee and pulled out the necklace that I made beautifully. "Katara, will you marry me?"

* * *

Katara stood there with her beautiful blue eyes in shock looking at the necklace and back at me. Her mouth was gaping in shock. Katara tried to speak but came out stuttered. "T-this is so-some k-k-kind of j-j-joke, right?" Katara gulped after her sentence.

I looked at her straight in the eyes with both an amused and shocked expression. "No," Even though I have always dreamed of this moment I never would have guessed this happening now. "It's no joke. I want you to marry me."

Still looking into her eyes, I saw there was a mix of emotions in there. I couldn't pick any single emotion out.

"Ok, you are kidding me." She started to walk away but before she was within one foot of me, I grabbed her hand gently but forcefully. I turned her so her face was close to mine. She wouldn't look at me straight in the eye, instead she was looking down at the wooden floor. I took her chin in my free hand, making her look into my eyes.

"Katara," I squeezed her hand lightly. "Do I look like I am kidding? Do you think I made this pretty necklace for show?" The necklace was in my hand that was holding her chin. The necklace was dangling between us.

Her eyes were now focused on the dangling necklace. With one swift move, I was behind her taking off her mother's necklace. When her mother's necklace was off, I replaced it with mine.I turned her around and she was blushing. I smirked at her. "Since you didn't fight me back I take that as a yes." She looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes and she nodded at me.  
I grabbed her waist and crushed my lips to her. Her lips were so tender and soft against mine. I didn't want to pull away from her just yet. I trailed the kisses down her throat until a voice spoke up.

"You do know there is someone else in here." I stopped what I was doing and we both turned our heads simultaneously to where Zafirah was. I forgot she was in here. Katara blushed. Well, we both didn't know she was here. She was sitting on the floor dusting herself off and was looking at us with a smirk. "Since I'm here I'll plan it."

"Plan what?" Katara said confused. Zafirah just looked at her with an 'are you serious look.'

Zafirah looked over at me with a glint in her eyes. "You chose a smart one." I frowned at her. Zafirah then look at Katara again. "I was talking about the wedding." Zafirah stood up slowly wincing a little but then got over it. She pulled back her waist long black hair behind her ear with her black polished nails.

Katara went to Zafirah when she saw she was in pain. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm used to this pain." Zafirah replied. "I've been through worse."

"You sure?" Katara asked. She always had that urge to take care of others. That was part of her, and why I love her.

Zafirah just brushed the pain off. "Hey, you're talking to a skilled firebender who almost kicked the Crowned Prince's butt until you got in." Zafirah looked at me with a smirk. "So can I plan it?"

"I don't-" I stopped what I was going to say because Zafirah was giving me puppy dog eyes. I really couldn't say no. "Fine, you can."

"Darn right I can." Zafirah smiled.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Darn rules." Zafirah pouted and Katara smiled.

"But you need to meet everyone, especially Uncle Iroh." I finished.

"I've met Iroh." Zafirah said proudly.

I was shocked. "You've met Uncle? How? Wha-?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll tell you later. Right now you have something more important that me telling you how I met your uncle. Aren't you going to tell everyone that you two are going to be a happily married couple soon?" Zafirah lead the way out of my office, to the sitting room.

Once we were in the room, I introduced Zafirah to Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

Zafirah suddenly sat next to Toph telling her something with an evil smile on her face. Toph's small smile turned into an evil grin too.

_This won't be good. Two of the most stubborn strong people I have ever met are planning something_, I thought to myself.

Not good, not at all. Zafirah was telling Toph the story of the fight that we had earlier, and Toph was just laughing her head off at me.

"Oh, wow." Toph said. "Sparky lost to a girl? I bet that wasn't the first time."

"Almost," I said. "I almost lost to a girl."

"Oh, whatever. If your girlfriend hadn't intervened, then you would have been knocked out, so then I would have won." Zafirah countered.

"I could have taken you even if Katara wasn't there."

"He he," Toph said. "Zuko trying to fight a girl, after he almost lost to her, that's funny."

I fumed inside myself for a little bit, then remembered something. "Zafirah, how do you know Uncle?"

"Well, one day I was walking around the palace, and he found me wandering and invited me for tea. Does he always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Invite random people to tea."

"Not usually, but he does love tea."

"Well, when we were done with tea, I asked him if he could show me some firebending moves, and he showed me one or two."

"Which ones?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.

"Just a few simple moves, how to redirect lighting, and something else."

"He taught _you_ how to redirect lighting?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He didn't teach me that until this year, and you are what, a year younger than me?"

"Whatever. He obviously thought that I was more advanced than you were at the time."

Katara stepped into our conversation, blushing. "There's one more person I think you might want to meet."

"Who?" Zafirah and I said in unison.

"The Firelord."

* * *

AN:Exciting chapter, huh? So, Zutara week starts in a matter of hours! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? 'Cause I can't... so... yeah...

R&R


	16. AN

Hey guys, I got some bad news. I'm going on a surprise trip, so I won't be back until Sunday night, and I won't be in an internet range, so I can't update anything. I'm sorry, but I will try to get everything I missed up as fast as I can, ok? Don't sue me or anything while I'm gone. See you on Monday!

{Zutarain123}


	17. Chapter 16: The Firelord's Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

AN: It's late, I know, but here it is!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Firelord's Decision.

* * *

Katara's voice

* * *

Previously:

"There's one more person I think you might want to meet."

"Who?" Zafirah and I said in unison.

"The Firelord."

* * *

"You mean your dad?" Zafirah said sarcastically. "The oh so mighty great ruler of the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, so let Zafirah meet your dad, when I am – no offense Zafirah- higher rank than her. I am the mighty Toph Bei Fong, whose parents are big influences in the Earth Kingdom. Geez, today is not my lucky day."

"I thought you already met him?"

"Um, no. I was your prisoner the entire time, stuck in a cell. I've only been free for like, three days. Besides, I'm like your MVP, next to Aang, so I should have met him."

"What's an MVP?"

"Geez, most valuable prisoner."

"Oh," Zuko said.

"Ok, you guys are just stalling. If you want your wedding to be planned by me, we need to be going and paying your dad a visit right no, or else everything will come crashing down on you. I can make that real."

So, Zuko, Zafirah, Toph, and I all went to go and see the Firelord. The group stumbled along the way, when Toph got bored. She slid the ground out from underneath Zuko's feet, and made him fall. That earned her a glare from me and a laugh from Zafirah. I walked into a small stone wall that grew out of nowhere, earning Toph a punch on the arm from Zuko, and more laughter from Zafirah. Pretty soon, the hallway became an oversized carousal. Everyone was going up, down , left right, over, back, except Toph. She was the one controlling it, so she could walk normally.

They finally reached the throne room, after Zuko promised Toph freedom for life as well as Aang. I looked up at the big, intimidating doors that led to my future father in law's throne room. In the future, it will be Zuko's.

A smaller door opened in the two big ones. The surprised, but otherwise fine, group walked into the room. The room was only lit by the ginormous wall of flame. It was bright, but it cast shadows everywhere and we only saw the shadow of the Firelord's face.

"Zuko," he said. "What has brought you here today? And with so many guests?"

"Well, two reasons. I have a question to ask you, and three people to introduce."

"Okay, introduce them, then ask me your question."

"This is Zafirah Faythe, Toph Bei Fong, and Katara Leiong."

"Hello Zafirah, Toph, Katara." Ozai said in a sarcastic welcoming voice.

"Well, my question is: would you give Katara and I you consent for our marriage?"

"Um.. Pass that by me again. Did you say that you and this peasant," he gestured me. "are going to get married? That is preposterous!"

"Dad, Katara and I love each other! Why can't we?"

"She looks like a water tribe peasant, one of the ones you went and got. As a matter of fact, could she be the missing one?"

"She never was missing." Zuko insisted. "I simply took her into my hands, and fell head over heels in love!"

I just kinda stood there, amazed. Zuko has never said anything like that to me before. I just assumed that his feelings were the same as mine. I never use the phrase 'head over heals in love,' but I guess that describes it good enough.

"So you are asking me, to give permission to you to let you guys get married? When she is the missing the water tribe girl. Why should I let you do that? Give me a good reason why."

"Oh I got a reason," Toph said.

"And I've got a few too. I have already started to work my butt off on this wedding, and if you don't let let this go through, Zuko's going to be the new Firelord. Fast." Zafirah said.

"You don't scare me little girl," Ozai sneered.

"Do you know who taught me firebending? Do you know how young I was when I was claimed a master?" Ozai started to look frightened. "Yes, Firelord Azulon taught me. Your father. He taught me, and Azula would sometimes come and watch me practice. She was quite entertained by it, I believe. I was pronounced a master at 6. Did you ever get to be a master?"

"Why yes I did. I was taught by... A fire trainer..."

"Is that so? Well that must mean that I have gotten more training by a true master than you did. I honestly find that quite funny." Ozai went red in the face.

"I think I got more training than this 'oh so mighty' ruler here. True, I am an earthbender, but I still think I can beat his sorry butt. And then if we worked together, we would rule him! MWAHAHAHA!" Toph said. Ozai was even more red, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, with my firebending and your earthbending, we would kick BUTT!" Zafirah said, provoking Ozai to nearly fall to his knees at their feet.

"Okay, okay. I give my consent to their marriage. Just don't hurt me! Please!"

"Impressive," Zuko said, obviously impressed with their threatening skills.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Aang rushed in and collided with Toph, making them fall on the floor. "TOPH! I came, because, I wasn't sure if you were okay. Ozai is a firebender you know." Toph rolled her eyes at that statement.

* * *

AN: YAY! It's up! Only, like, a month late. And this is the second to last chapter. Sad, I know, but I've had this story up for about 8 months now, but I have written it for about 2 or 3 years. Weird, I know. So like, R&R!


	18. Chapter 17: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, my fish owns nothing, so I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

AN: **LAST CHAPTER** * cries * Haha, JK.

* * *

**Zafirah's Voice**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wedding

* * *

Previously:

"Okay, okay. I give my consent to their marriage. Just don't hurt me! Please!"

"Impressive," Zuko said, obviously impressed with their threatening skills.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Aang rushed in and collided with Toph, making them fall on the floor. "TOPH! I came, because, I wasn't sure if you were okay. Ozai is a firebender you know." Toph rolled her eyes at that statement.

* * *

6 Months later:

It was their wedding day. I was helping Katara with her make-up. She looked as if she was going to cry, but I was forcing her not to. Her make-up wasn't waterproof, so it would run if she cried. Eventually, it would get on her dress, and we wouldn't want that. It was all white, with little light blue snowflakes. It was spaghetti strapped, with a little cream mini-jacket. There was a small blue ribbon around her waist. It tied into a small flower.

"I don't know if I can do this," Katara said. She then started to hyperventilate.

"Katara, if you keep on doing that, it will not only ruin your dress, but I will make you go out and marry Zuko, conscious or not. Now, wouldn't that be embarrassing?" She stopped hyperventilating then.

Music started to play. Katara and I got our bouquets, and I went and join the other bridesmaids. It went Hasana with Claix, Toph and Aang, Nalini and Sokka, and me. I was the maid-of-honor, so I stood next to Katara. Man, Zuko's choice in best man was horrible. The guy was like, kinda cute, but he just stared at me the entire time. It started to get creepy, quickly. But the ceremony was good. It was quick, having the Avatar do it (to me 'cause I counted the strands of hair hanging in front of my face.)

The reception was well planned, by me. There were ice sculptures, done by Hasana. There was walls of fire, like in the throne room. It kept everyone warm, and was thought of by Claix.

I found Toph. She had already changed out of her dress into her old outfit. I was jealous of her. Katara was making me stay in my stupid dress. It was all ruffly and frilly, and ticking me off.

"Toph, how the heck did you convince Katara to let you change?"

"Welllllllll, I just went into my room and changed, after I made a little threat."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing. I just said that I will make some of the earth around her fly and maybe hit her, possibly."

"Toph," I complained. "Couldn't you have been kind on her wedding day? Maybe, at least a little."

"I was being nice! Until she made me wear that dress, it was horrible. I was kicking and screaming, Nalini and Hasana had to hold me down. It was horribly uncomfortable too."

"Wow Toph. I thought you liked your dress. You even picked it out before any of the other girls could. You said that it felt great on you and you liked it because it was green."

"I was mostly making that up so that Katara will be happy. She liked the dress, so I just said I liked it. She seemed really stressed, and I am told that it matched her dress... Somehow." Toph seemed a little hesitant of what she meant. "You know what, forget what I just said. Sugar Queen just needs a vacation. Away from all this madness."

"Isn't that what the honeymoon is for?" I questioned myself aloud. Then I thought about it some more. "... Nevermind... But now that they are married, she won't have to deal with all the wedding stuff anymore, right? I mean, all the stuff that she dealt with, unlike me. I had so much stuff to do, it was hard."

"I think I remember you saying that you needed more stuff because you already got everything done on your list, and you called it easy."

"Um, I don't recall that, so it must not be true." I was lying. I did remember saying that. The work I had at the time was to pick out tableware and all the seating arrangements. Katara was still bring fit for her wedding dress. Actually, I think that they were still designing it at the time. Then she made me get caterers and a person to make the cake. That was a little harder. But when I found the person who would make the cake, I had to tell them what the cake needed to look like right then and there. I was completely out of ideas, but one single idea came to me. A cake that was six-tiered, alternating red and blue frosting for each cake layer, and starting at the top, a single word that I created. It was the first two letters of Zuko's name, with the last four letters of Katara's. It made the word, Zutara. Pretty creative, huh?

And speaking of the cake, they pulled it out. It looked elegant, and awesome. Plus, the cake-topper really pulled it together. It was a yin and yang that was blue and red. The blue looked like water, and the red like fire. Everyone was oohing and aahing over it. Aang walked up to it, and tried to read it.

"Zuoo tah rah. What the heck is that? And what's with all the z words now?" He muttered under his breath, loudly I might add, as he walked away from the awesome cake. It seemed as if all he could think about was Toph or himself. He never really talked about anything but those two subjects.

Zuko and Katara walked up to their cake in awe. They hesitated, as if not wanting to ruin it, then Katara grabbed the knife and fearlessly cut into the cake, slicing a piece for herself and Zuko. In turn, Zuko fed his piece to Katara, while she shoved it blindly into his face. He coughed, and laughed, shoving the rest of her cake into her face. Everyone was laughing by the time the toasts came. I said a really awesome toast, being the maid-of-honor, and the wedding planner. Then the best man talked. He had a way with words. It was actually, even thought he just said, "And they lived happily ever after, the end."

I silently added to myself, "Not the end, a new beginning."

* * *

AN: Sad, I know. It's over, but it was awesome, right? If I get enough reviews saying this, I will make a sequel, but for now, it stays like this. Okay? Ok.


End file.
